Two Heart's Revealed
by strgazer84
Summary: What happens when a game of truth and dare has unexpected results. Will it lead to heartbreak, happiness, or both read and find out


Disclaimer I do not own any of the charecters from Harry Potter and the song used is by Reba McIntyre and Vince Gill it is called the Heart Won't Lie. If you want to hear the song you can listen to it fully at this link http/www.angelfire. com/on3/ oceanangel3/ RMheartwontlie. wav the link doesn't work copy and paste it and it should then work just take away the spaces.

It was the 5 year celebration of Voldermort's fall at the hands of Harry. Which means it was also the five year anniversary of the night her heart got broke. She and Harry had been secretly in love with one another but neither had the guts to tell the other. Once they all woke up and were back on their feet Harry started dating Ginny and Hermione had had a string of guys waiting for her to take a second look.

Tonight was the annual celebration for the group of friends and they were going to a karaoke bar not far from the leaky cauldron. Hermione's current boyfriend used to work their and now was the co owner of it. They normally would have gone to a "magical" bar or something but Jack was starting to get suspicious of why he could never hang out with her and her friends.

It was shortly after 9 when everyone that had been in the final battle got there and the drinks had been flowing practically non-stop since they had stepped in the door. By this time only the newest arrivals weren't totally sloshed. They group decided to play a game of truth and dare.

Lavender: Neville truth or dare.

Neville: I think I am going to choose truth

Lavender: Okay have you ever been in love before

Nev: Yes I was in love back in sixth year. Ginny Truth or dare

Ginny: I am going to go with a dare I think

Nev: Okay I dare you to give Draco a lap dance.

Ginny got a wide eyed look on her face and started stammering about how she couldn't do that because she was going out with Harry.

Harry: Go ahead Ginny you did choose the dare so you have to do it.

Ginny: Fine

She got up and put a disillusionment charm around the table and proceeded to give a very red faced Draco his lap dance.

Ginny: Fine there it is done so Mione what will it be Truth or dare.

Mione: I think I will also do a dare.

Ginny: Fine I dare you and Harry to go up there and sing the next karaoke song.

Harry: Hey why am I being dragged into this?

Ginny: Two words for ya PAY and BACK

Harry: Fine I'll do it come on mione lets go.

Jack got stuck running the singing tonight because his main announcer called in sick and his other one was running late.

"hey sweetie it shouldn't be to much longer before Mac gets here then I should be able to come join you guys" Jack said as he leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Oh that's ok we are just playing truth and dare right now, That's actually why we're over here we have been dared to sing." She said as she rest her head on Harry's shoulder

Jack just looked back and forth between them "Is there a certain song you want to sing"

"Well in truth we are supposed to sing the next song on the list oh by the way my name is Harry" Harry said stretching out a hand in welcome

"Oh Harry she has told me a lot about you. You were her best friend in school right"

"Yeah something like that" Harry replied not liking at all how this guy was dismissing his relationship with Hermione.

"Was then, is now, Forever will be" Hermione said as she felt him start to tense up. "So what have you got for us to torture the crowd with" she said as she lifted her head and grabbed a mic off stage.

"Well there is a song on here from an American country duo." Jack said as he looked over the list. "It shouldn't be too bad I doubt to many people know it."

" Okay sure Lets just get this over with okay. You know how I hate being the center of attention nowadays." Harry said as he let out a breath

Jack got up on the stage as the person singing finished up. "Okay people that was David Rogers singing Roxanne by Sting, Next up we have Hermione Granger and Harry Potter Bringing us a song from across the pond _Heart won't lie By Reba Mcintire and Vince Gill_ it an oldie but a goldie lets give them a round of applause everyone."

The two walked up on stage as the first notes started to play. They came in from opposite sides and met in the middle where they could see the big screen. Softly Hermione began singing

(Reba/ Hermione)

Looking back over the years

Of all the things I've always meant to say

But the words didnt come easily

So many times, through empty fears

Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone

So scared of who might be answering

You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away

As she is singing you can see the tears forming in her eyes and they start to move in closer together. The whole bar has fallen quite and they are all listening to her hauntingly beautiful voice.

(Both)

Cause the heart wont lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

But theres one thing that wont change

I know, I tried

The heart wont lie

You can live your alibi

Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise

The heart wont lie

They finally notice how close they have gotten and have separated. They now have about a foot of space between the other and they are staring in each others eyes. The love they have kept hidden the jealousy they have tried to deny and the utter sadness they feel knowing the other is with someone else is flashing for the other to see

(Vince/ Harry)

Long after tonight

Will you still hear my voice through the radio?

Old desires make us act carelessly

Long after the night, after the fire

After the scattered ashes fly through the four winds

Blown and gone

Will you come back to me?

You try to live your life from day to day

But seeing you across the room tonight

Just gives me away

Harry's voice gets even deeper and it even start to crack a little as he sees the same feelings reflecting back at him in her eyes. They have gotten close together once more and are now only using Hermione's mic because his arms are wrapped loosely around her waist.

(both)

Cause the heart wont lie

Sometimes life gets in the way

But theres one thing that wont change

I know, I tried

The heart wont lie

You can live your alibi

Who can see your lost inside a foolish disguise

The heart wont lie

The heart wont lie

They slowly come together as the last note fades and as their lips touch most of the crowd goes wild But they don't hear it because there world has faded to include the two of them.

Back at the table in the corner they are all silent and cant help but alternate looking at the oblivious couple on the stage and their significant others that were now staring dumbfounded at the couple that were slowly coming out of their daze. Ginny was the first one to speak "Well I guess that explains why it has been five years and he never proposed to me" She said with a bitter laugh. "if you will excuse me I need to go have a chat with two certain people." Jack was utterly confused he thought that they were more brother and sister type friends. Sure she talked about Harry did this and Harry did that which is part of the reason he had wanted this little get together. He just excused himself and went over and stood beside Ginny and waited for answers.

Slowly the world was returning to them and as it intruded so did the realization of what they had done. They were in a full on snogging session in front of the whole bar but worse they had done it in front of their partners. The very same partners that were making there way over to them, "We need to talk about this Mione" Harry said as he leaned in for one last kiss. "how can something that feels so right be wrong" "I know what you mean But what we did it isn't right we both have partners I mean Merlin you and Ginny have been together for five years Harry five years" "I know but this feeling it hasn't gone away and it has been there since the summer of sixth year." All of a sudden a red whirlwind descended on the pair "what the bloody hell was that. You are supposed to be my BOYFRIEND or did you forget and you, you are supposed to be my friend my sister even. Why the hell were you snogging each other." Ginny said as she glared at the two of them "Gin we are so sorry we don't know what came over us but what ever it was I am sorry to say was the most I have felt since before the last battle." Harry said as he looked into her eyes "Please forgive us we never meant to hurt you. You have to believe us we didn't plan for this to happen" At this point Hermione jumped in "I am so sorry I never would have caused you this pain intentionally. You are the only family we have left and I hope that you can forgive us someday"

Then she let out a muffled sob as she looked over at Jack. "I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you either, I thought I was finally getting over him and I thought I could move on I am so truly sorry and will understand completely if you never want to talk to me again." Jack just shook his head and let out a soft sigh of regret "Who am I to stand in the way of true love, I'm just glad we found out now and not any later." With this he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear "Friends okay" She just looked up at him and let the tear roll down her cheek as she shook her head.

At the same time Harry was having the most difficult conversation of his life. "Why just tell me why I am not enough why our love isn't enough Harry" Ginny said as she starts to cry. "I do love you gin I just don't think that I am IN love with you." He said as he pulled her into his arms and ran his hands soothingly across her back "What I felt in that one kiss had more power then all of the kisses we have shared since it ended in sixth year. I think I fell in love with her the year we searched for the horcruxes. I am so sorry you have to believe me I would spare you this heart ache if I could." Ginny just looked up in his eyes and saw the truth of his words and let out a little laugh "Thank you Harry, thank you for all that you have done and thank you for telling me the truth. I can see you love her and if I were honest with myself I would probably realizes that I always knew it. So yes I forgive you and will go you one better, stay here okay." She walks over to Hermione and Jack and taps her on the shoulder " Can I talk to her for a minute Jack" "Sure I will talk to you later okay Mione" He gives her a final hug and a kiss on the cheek then walks over to Harry "Take care of her or you'll deal with me" then walks off before Harry can remark

Ginny just looks at her for the longest time "How long Mione, How long have you been in love with him" Hermione lets out a shaky breath and says " since before the end I don't really know when it happened but Gin you gotta understand I was never gonna act on them. I thought I had finally buried them and was over him I know you probably wont believe me but I am sorry." "Why didn't you ever tell him or me even" Ginny said as she tried to figure out how she could have missed the signs "Oh Gin, I was the best friend, one of the guys I never imagined he might return my feelings and as for not telling you well how would I start that talk Oh by the way you know Harry your boyfriend I think I might be in love with him just thought I would let you know. Right I can just see you still being my friend after that." She said as she let out the breath she had been holding since the conversation began. "Oh I see. Merlin I can't believe I am going to say this but talk to him, He loves you and had loved you just as long as you loved him." And with that Ginny walked back to their table to assure everyone that she was alright and that Harry and Hermione would probably be a couple the next time they saw them.

Hermione walked over to Harry and asked him if what he said was true and did he really love her. He said yes and with that they walked out of the club and apparated to his flat. After a lot of talking Ginny's prediction that they would be a couple came true and six months later The Heart Won't Lie was played at their wedding reception at the burrow.

I hope you enjoyed it! But either way I hope you will review and let me know thank you


End file.
